Could You Stay?
by Tallen93
Summary: After a horriable nightmare CeCe seeks safety from the person she needs most. CeCe/Deuce fluff


CeCe was shaking violently in her sleep she was rolling around her bed letting out small whimpers and whispering "No, let me go get away from me!..Stop!". She finally woke up in a cold sweat her breathing was fast she looked around her dark bedroom until she realized that she was alone.

She started to let out small sobs from the shock;she knew it was a dream but it felt so real to her, she desperately needed to talk to somone.

Still sobbing CeCe grabbed her cellphone and opened a blank text message, she started to put in Rocky's number but she remembers that her best friend is a heavy sleeper;so she went to the next person who in her mind could help her better in her situation.

(Text messages.)

_Hey, are you awake?_

_-CeCe_

_(beep)_

_Yeah whats up beautiful?_

_-Deuce_

_(beep) _

_Nothing good, I had a bad nightmare :.(_

_-CeCe_

_(beep)_

_I'm sorry wanna talk about it baby?_

_-Deuce_

_(beep)_

_Actually Deuce, id feel better if you came down to my floor._

_-CeCe_

_(beep)_

_Okay I'm heading down there._

_-Deuce_

CeCe closed her phone and waited for her boyfriend to show up, a few minutes passed and she heard some tapping on her bedroom window. She slowly crept to it and pulled a loose curtain away so she could peer out. With it still being dark as she pulled the curtain way she jumped a little and felt her heart skip a few beats until she figured out it was Deuce.

CeCe unlocked her window and lifted it up granting him entry, Deuce was wearing a gray sleeveless undershirt and some black pajama bottoms. As he enters he notices that CeCe is wearing short-shorts and a _"Shake It Up Chicago!"_ t-shirt that was cut around the top so it would expose her shoulders Deuce thought to himself _"Even when shes just wearing something to sleep in she looks amazing."_.

Without warning CeCe ran herself into Deuce's arms and wrapped around him in a tight hug she put her head into the scruff of his neck and let out more sobs;Deuce could feel her tears run down his neck. He put his arms around her and started stroking her ember curls "Thank god your here Deuce." she said still crying into his neck "Its okay CeCe it was just a bad dream your safe I promise." he said still moving his hands through her messy but beautiful hair.

She stopped crying and lifted her head so she and Deuce were in eye contact "You don't understand Deuce, I know it was a dream but it felt so real." she saild trying to hold more tears back. Deuce stood there staring at his girlfriend for a brief period of time then he suddenly lifted her up and carried her bridle-style to her bed and laid her down onto it then he took the open spot next to her "Tell me about you dream CeCe." was all that Deuce said while staring into her eyes "Well remember when you broke up with Dina?" she began

_(Takes place in the dream) _

_CeCe was walking out of the studio after a long rehearsal for the latest episode of "Shake It Up Chicago!" she was walking away from the studio at her normal pace; not trying to stress her sore legs any further. She was about a few blocks away when she got the oddest feeling that she was being watched, she naturally ignored it but picked up her pace in-case she wasn't imagining it all. _

_She was still keeping a worried pace, but unfortunately she heard whatever it was following her pick up speed; she started to run at this point. CeCe took every twist,turn, and dip she could but it was all in vain who ever was hunting her grabbed her up by the arms "Hey let me go!..where are you taking me!" was all she could say before she felt a white cloth hit her nose and mouth and she slowly passed out. _

_A few minutes later, CeCe had woken up in a place she didn't recognize;she shook around to only find that she was tied to a chair "I wouldn't move too much red, I tied that rope pretty tight." came a unfamiliar voice;she looked around to find that the voice belonged to a tall muscular bold man with a emotionless face "What do you want with me!" said CeCe trying to not have her voice crack with fear. The man laughed a bit at how high her voice had cracked "Oh, its not what I want, its what she wants." said the man pointing to the other side of the room to revel that Dina; Deuce's ex-girlfriend._

"_How you doin Jones." was the only thing Dina had said, CeCe had looked her over to find that she was wearing all black and had sunglasses covering her eyes "Whats with the outfit Dina, goin to a funeral?" she said trying to get some confidence in herself . Dina just smirked at the comment "Yeah, you could say that; old friend of mine passed away." she said with a bold monotone voice "How did she die?" asked CeCe thinking there was something implied._

_Dina shook her head and laughed a bit "Oh, that's a simple answer Jones; I killed her!" she said pulling a gun out of her pocket. CeCe′s eyes shot out with shock;her worst fear had become real "That's right Jones, I'm talking ′bout you, you stole my man from me;and if I cant have him neither can you!" she snapped her fingers and the man went behind CeCe and blindfolded her taking Dina out of sight the last thing she heard was Dina saying "I'm going to enjoy this!" and a huge banging noise._

_(Back in CeCe′s room.) _

"Well, that's what happened." said CeCe, with the tears and sobs coming back as she cried into Deuce's chest. Deuce wrapped CeCe into his embrace again rubbing circles on her back "Let it out beautiful, everything's going to be okay; Id never let that happen to you." CeCe shifted herself to make eye-contact "Why, why do you keep calling me beautiful; there's nothing beautiful about me." she said now looking away. Deuce cupped his hand around CeCe′s chin and led her sight back to his "Yes you are; don't let anyone tell you different. You have the four things that make a girl truly great." he said smiling at her with every word.

CeCe took in what he said and decided to find out what he thought was so great about her "What four things?" she asked her tone sounding more timid then the fearing one she had had "Well." Deuce began "You have a beautiful mind." he said then kissing her forehead "Then, you have the most amazing eyes that can light up a room." he said kissing both her eyes "And finally, you have beautiful lips;that make a great smile." he finished by kissing her with all the meaning and love her could muster.

A few long minutes had gone by and air was needed so they both broke the kiss "Did you really mean all that?" said CeCe with a shy timidness that deuce couldn't help but smile at "CeCe would I be in your room right now if I didn't mean that?" CeCe smiled after he said this knowing the answer to the question. CeCe kissed Deuce again then laid her forehead on his "Thanks Deuce, I love you.".

Deuce smiled "I love you too." he got up from CeCe′s bed and made his way towards the window "Deuce." he turned around when CeCe said his name she was still laying in her bed;patting the empty space "Could you stay?, at least until I fall back asleep?" she said with a happy yet playful voice a smile creeping up on her face. Deuce smiled "How could I say no to a smile like that?" he said laughing. He got back into the bed and covered himself and CeCe; they fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms, CeCe had her head on Deuces chest; a smile had formed on her face from hearing his heartbeat,


End file.
